Llévame a la iglesia
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Todoroki entendió porqué la gente quiere ir a la iglesia. Existe alguien que cree en sus mentiras. (AU) (TodoDeku)


¡Hola! Este fic tiene dos intenciones para empezar. La primera es participar en la convocatoria que se hizo por el cumple de Midoriya de la página TodoDeku al colocarlos en algún AU. Pensé que mi universo dónde Midoriya era villano y Todoroki un HellHound cubría esos requisitos necesarios.

La segunda es dárselo a Bere...¡Porqué me ha ayudado bastante con las traducciones del grupo!

Sólo para aclaralo esté fic fue inspirado en la canción de **_Hozier - Take Me To Church_**

 **Advertencias:** Rastros de OC, universo alterno, e insinuación de violencia (No gráfica, pero no está de más advertir)

 **HellHound:** Dentro de mi historia yo lo pongo como un perro demoníaco que vendría siendo el sabueso de la muerte. Traen desgracias a dónde quieran que van y atraen la muerte si lo miras tres veces. Así que Todoroki sería una especie de sabueso demoniaco que ama comer almas.

¡Oh! Como nota extra, por si no entienden muy bien esto vendría siendo la continuación de un fic llamado "Domesticado"

Con esto en claro, ¡disfruta de la lectura!

* * *

 **Llévame a la iglesia.**

By KellenHakuen

Por un segundo, Todoroki miró la mano extendido y a la pequeña que le sonreía en blanco. Una sensación extraña le llenó, picándose con curiosidad e intriga desde un sentimiento confuso ¿no le tenía miedo? Su mirada pasó de estar sobre la pomposa palma extendida hasta la puerta de vidrio. Hizo una mueca con desagrado cuándo ese fétido olor le daño la nariz, desde lejos, podía percibir el apestoso olor que emanaba ese templo de construcciones antiguas. Su mirada frío fue a caer sobre el cuerpo de la fémina.

Niega amablemente.

—¿No quieres entrar? —preguntó ella.

—No.

Porque ese lugar era hediondo, le lastimaba su nariz y pudo escuchar su alma gritar desde sus entrañas, ordenándole que se mantuviera lejos y seguro. Todoroki no quiso pensar que pasaría si su cuerpo se atreviera a cruzar la linde y se acercase a las paredes de la iglesia.

La simple idea le dio ganas de vomitar. No obstante, la pequeña se rió en su respuesta.

—¡Regresa pronto! —exclamó, despidiéndose de la mano mientras Todoroki asintió a sus pedidos. —¡Eres bienvenido a la casa de dios!

 ** _Dios_**

—¿Esta es su casa?

Ella asintió, Todoroki paseó con indiferencia su mirada hacia el hogar de "dios" . Después de un momento, predeterminó que sería gracioso que un demonio entrará a lo que se consideraba un refugio sagrado en contra de ellos. Da un ligero escrutinio a la niña, de inmediato se despide cortés, pero con un nuevo pensando agregado.

—¿Siempre estás aquí?

—Sí, ayudo a mi mamá y a mi hermano en la iglesia, ¡ven a visitarnos!

—Hasta luego.

Quizá volvería.

 _Después de todo, la casa de dios recibía a todas las personas._

* * *

—Midoriya, bienvenido —masculló —¿Qué tal estuvo día? —atento, el Hellhound se acercó tan pronto vio a Midoriya entrar por esa puerta. Éste le obsequia una sonrisa, se va desabotonando parte de su chaleco y se retiró los guantes un suspiro cansado y se dejó caer en el sofá, botando, pero luego palmeó al hacerse espacio sobre el sofá y le indicó a Todoroki que se sentará a su lado.

Todoroki no rechazó la invitación y fue a su lado.

—Lo de siempre —murmuró aburrido, su mano dejo de estar sobre el pantalón de tela oscura y la dirigió a Todoroki, éste agachó la cabeza para ser acariciado en la mejilla. La diferencia de tamaños fue notable entre ellos —Niños, muertes, fue divertido ver la cara de All Might cuándo se metió en problemas —el Hellhound llegó a sentirse mal porqué parte de la conversación se distrajo con la mano de Midoriya acariciandole.

—Ya veo.

—Y Tomura son algo pesados —Midoriya extendió por su cara un gesto de desagrado, es pesado tener que lidiar con ellos. Se distrajo haciendo que sus pulgares giraran por la piel del demonio, pero detuvo sus maniobras al notar algo nuevo en él.

Hay una diminuta cicatriz surcando su mejilla.

Notó

—Esta es nueva. —respondió, Todoroki asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Tuviste algún problema?

Él negó, pero no pudo mentirle a Midoriya y menos cuándo mostraba genuinamente preocupación por él. No cuándo estaban conectados por el contrato, su nombre y una razón.

—Creo que me acerqué de más a la iglesia.

Todoroki volvió a notar que el rostro de Midoriya es tranquilo, antes de que se detenga y le de otra sonrisa, brillosa y bonita.

—Un demonio queriendo entrar a una iglesia ...—alejó su mano y Todoroki dejó de sentir calidez en esa zona, colocó su mano bajo su barbilla, el techo pareció muy interesante —¿Te quemaste?

—Cómo todo lo relacionado a eso.

—La gente sólo va a la iglesia cuándo se arrepiente, ¿te arrepientes de algo?

—No.

—Eso es bueno.

—Ya veo.

—Shouto —llamó por su nombre, Todoroki se estremeció, todavía le sorprende las repercusiones que tiene el contrato y el poder que ejerce Midoriya cuándo dice su nombre.

Hay tanto poder por el objeto, Midoriya lo tiene, Todoroki quedó en silencio, tácito, y esperando una nueva orden.

Midoriya miró la plaquita lustrosa con su nombre, éste se encuentra intacto.

 ** _Shouto todavía era suyo._**

Podría ordenarle que se quedará aquí y que se mantuviera alejado, pero Midoriya pensó que no tenía nada de malo dejar a su perro salir de vez en cuándo.

—Vamos a dormir.

—Sí.

No hablaron más, Todoroki se dormió a gusto a pesar del olor a sangre y muerte que emanaba Midoriya.

* * *

Todoroki se está asfixiando, pero fingió que no ésto no le hacia daño.

Fingió que no estaba enloqueciendo y fingió que en su cuerpo no ardía, abriéndose heridas que quemaban su piel.

La voz del padre era peor que los cantos de las sirenas, era aguda y parecía tener la intención de dejarle sordo. Cada pedazo que leía de ese libro añejo era como un grito de dolor a sus ojos, se acomodó mejor sobre uno de los banquillos de madera.

Se preocupó cuándo el peso de sus brazos se alivió y tuvo dos ojos encima de él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, de nuevo, esa genuina voz sin miedo. Él asintió, con esfuerzo, éste se recostó apoyándose en sus manos.

—Qué bueno, esta es mi parte favorita.

Todoroki creyó que estaba bien, porque él tenía que estar bien. Dos niños se recargaron a cada lado de él, están atentos mientras el padre recitó otro pedazo de la biblia, se esforzó por intentar entenderlo.

Pero no pudo.

—¿Tienes un amigo? —su ropa fue jalada por la mano pequeña, ella intentó cambiar la conversación.

Todoroki pensó en Midoriya, y asintió.

—¿Es muy querido para ti?

—Tiene mi vida.

Y eso pensó que eso era literal. La niña de cabellos rubio no comprendió, pero como quiera añadió de forma alegre.

—¡Deberías traerlo!

—Él dice que a la iglesia sólo se va cuándo haces cosas malas.

—¡Mamá dice lo mismo! Porqué siempre nos perdonan a pesar de los errores que cometemos.

Todoroki consideró la propuesta, quizá Midoriya no esté lo suficiente ocupado para venir. Además, ¿él estaría atento como ella? ¿O se dormiría? ¿A Midoriya le dolería tanto como él? ¿Midoriya aguantaría tanto como él?

—Le preguntaré.

Ella ya no insistió, Todoroki miró la entrada de la iglesia. Sintió de nuevo un axfisiante calor, y su respiración se hacia turbada. Sin embargo, él mantuvo su mirada seria.

Su cuerpo todavía ardió y sintió la sangre derramándose bajo el abrigo negro, Todoroki eso ya no lo pudo fingir.

Todoroki se preguntó si a pesar de su olor a muerte y sangre, él también sería perdonado por hacer cosas malas.

* * *

—Midoriya, ¿me acompañas a la iglesia?

El pecoso se detuvo a la mitad de la puerta, le dio una mirada de soslayo al HellHound que estaba sentado en uno de los banquillos del bar. Todoroki estaba atento, esperando una afirmación de su parte.

—¿Quieres ir ahora?

Preguntó, sus elegantes guantes están un poco salidos, su corbata negra también se encuentra desaliñada, el Hellhound asintió en respuesta. Midoriya consideró la idea, justo ahorita innecesario, pero como quiera dio un paso sutil, seguido de otro, lentamente acercándose a su demonio.

—Has estado yendo mucho a ese lugar —Midoriya observó las líneas negras que se remarcan como bruscas venas en su cuello. Si las tocara, él estaba seguro que sentiría las palpitaciones alteradas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado yendo?

—Dos semanas —él respondió —, pero es agradable.

—Todoroki, deberías dejar de ir —colocó su dedo desnudo por la cicatriz —esto arderá cada vez que entras.

—Ya no duele tanto.

—Pero sigue doliendo — Le dio una sonrisa amable, esa que le gustó mucho al HellHound. Midoriya se inclinó, queriendo a acercarse para besarle el área que le dolía, pero de pronto es jalado a la dirección contraria, encontrándose con esa sonrisa cizañosa y la melena rubia desordenada.

—¡Midoriya mira como luces! —dijo ella, permitiéndose acomodarle la corbata, éste sólo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. Y sus ojos van a parar al Hellhound, quién ha estado en silencio tan pronto Midoriya fue arrebatado de su lado.

—¡Hola Todoroki!

—Hola.

—Midoriya, sensei nos está llamando —sus manos serpentearon por el brazo, enredándoos sobre él. Todoroki no dejó pasar esta acción.

—A la otra te acompañaré —aseguró el pecoso y al HellHound no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

—¡Vamos Midoriya! —escuchó la voz de la rubia, ésta tiró fuertemente de su brazo mientras Izuku le dio una mirada comprensiva.

—Lo siento, Shouto —murmuró arrepentido, el demonio asintió y aceptó sus disculpas.

—Sensei no va a esperar —se excuso, le quiso dar otra caricia pero es tirado—, nos vemos en la noche.

El demonio ya no mencionó nada, sin Midoriya sería más doloroso ir.

* * *

Todoroki sintió un dolor agudo, parecido al fuego que usa su padre para castigarlo. Llevó su mano a la cicatriz que ahora se sentía más palpitante que en otras ocasiones, tiemblan sus manos e hizo una mueca a medida que los coros se hacen más fuerte, dando gritos como aleluya, Todoroki no pensó que otra vez que no fuera de la de Bakugou llegará ser más estridente.

 _¡Aleluya hermanos! ¡Aleluya!_

 _¡Pidamos perdón por nuestros errores!_

 _¡Dios siempre bondadoso nos abrirá las puertas!_

 _¡No teman pecar!_

 _¡Digan conmigo, hermanos! ¡Díganlo!_

Esas voces retumban como campanas, le hicieron inevitablemente gruñir.

—¡Amén hermano! —escuchó la voz del padre lejano a él, y si no fuera por la capucha negra que oculta su rostro en este día. Todoroki hubiera mostrado que estaba sangrado por los oídos, hace una mueca más dolorosa, mientras siente que todo en él se enerva.

La respiración comienza a precipitarse y desde el banquillo ha dejado de sentirse a gusto, miró el reloj, sólo faltaban la despedida.

—Ahora, estrechemonos la mano en señal de la paz —Todoroki miró su mano, las venas comienzan a marcarse intensas como fragmentos oscuros que resaltan la sangre. De pronto, Todoroki miró que su ropa empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

Estaba sangrando por la nariz.

Se levantó de súbito, esta vez no aguantaría la misa completa. Todoroki se ascendió del banquillo, ignorando al amable citadino que le ofrecía la mano para darse la paz con un manotazo lo alejo de él, su barbilla se empieza a sentir húmeda y saborea el sabor metálico por la orilla de sus labios. Corrió hacia la salida, esquivando los ojos de las figuras de porcelana y divinas que se postraban ante él.

Mirándole, Todoroki se sentía juzgado.

Sus manos se apoyaron a la puerta del vidrio, dio una última calada de aire y cuándo estaba a punto de empujarlo.

—¡Hey tú! —alguien chilló atrás de él.

Necesitaba irse, es lo que le mencionan sus sentidos, no aguantaría más de él. Escuchó los gritos agudos de sus demonios, exclamando por salir, pero no puede ignorar el llamado de alguien. Todoroki maldijo a si mismo, luego recordó la voz del padre que pedía que hoy hicieran buenas acciones. Él negó con la cabeza, inhaló un poco de aire antes de limpiarse la sangre que escurría de su nariz.

—¡La misa no ha terminado! ¡Muévete de regreso! —se quejó el niño, mientras la pequeñita rubia de hace semanas estaba atrás de él. El pequeño de la gorra comenzó a empujarlo y Todoroki se hizo a un lado cuándo su tacto le quemó la pierna. Inhaló más aire, sus huesos vibraban.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí.

 **Para**

—¿Estás bien?

Todoroki pensó que ella era tan aguda como Midoriya.

—Sí.

 **No**

—¿Te duele algo?

—No.

 **Mi cuerpo se quema.**

La pequeña se detuvo detrás de la puerta, impidiéndole la salida, Todoroki empezó a sentir el fuego que comienza a picar de sus pies y va derritiendo, se le dificulta respirar.

Todo en él crujió, todo en él se movió, todo en él pidió comer.

—¿Te arrepientes de algo?

Todoroki guardó silencio, sintiéndose juzgado de nuevo, no sólo fueron los ojos de las estatuas, también era esa pequeña de enormes ojos, dando una ralentizada mirada tuvo dificultad para dar una negación, apretando los dientes.

—No.

—¡Estás perdonado!

—¿Perdón?

Cuestionó, la pequeña asiente, volviendo a dar su respuesta.

—¡Estás perdonado!

Dijo ella con inocencia, Todoroki salió de su afligido tormento para mirarla. Sus ojos empezaron a observar mejor a la pequeño, estaba sonriendo y desbordando alegría.

 _Alegría que Todoroki quiso comer._

—Antes de irte...¡estás perdonado! —ella repitió, mientras se acercó. Todoroki reculó, siente que la madera en la que se recargó comienza a quemarse. Por la reacción del pequeño que se tapaba la nariz, él asumió que ya empezaba a apestar a azufre.

—¿De que hablas?

Todoroki se lamentó, está perdiendo el control. Pero él quería una respuesta.

 _ **Podría resistirlo.**_

—Cuándo te siente mala persona vienes aquí —ella responde, Y Todoroki se sintió alerta. Recordando las palabras de Midoriya, pero ella no era Midoriya. No entendía como la pequeñita podía ver a través de él — Y podrás ir al cielo si eres perdonado.

—¿La gente buena puede ir al cielo?

Un poco.

—Sí. Todos podemos ir al cielo

—¿Y los demonios también pueden ir al cielo?

Se preguntó, aunque el mismo sabía la respuesta. Dios desde siempre le había negado las puerta del éste.

—Sí.

—¿Aunque hayan echo cosas malas?

 ** _Un poco más._**

—¿Hiciste cosas malas? —preguntó la pequeña. Todoroki asiente.

—¿Pero te arrepientes?

—Sí.

 **No...**

—¡Entonces está bien!

Él no respondió, porqué no podía mentirle. En cambio, decidió cambiar el tema, esforzando su último rastro de cordura.

—¿Puedo ser perdonado aunque haga cosas malas?

 ** _Un poco más._**

Preguntó, sus ojos empezaban a desbordar una linea roja de carmín que ensuciaba el blanco de su rostro. Todoroki lloraba sangre.

—Sí —ella respondió, el niño de atrás hace una mueca sin tener confianza en él completamente.

—Vamonos. Se siente extraño.

—Quiero ser perdonado aunque haga cosas malas.

 ** _El demonio ya no resistió un poco más._**

Porqué verlo era arder en el fuego en el mismo. Y esa ingenua ovejita lo aprendió muy tarde.

 _Corre ovejita, corre._

La niña retrocedió, asustada y buscando refugio en su mejor amigo, el pequeño se puso enfrente de ella, temblando y teniendo la intención de protegerla. Todoroki desvío la vista, sus ojos empezaron a sentir la humedad de la sangre, escurriéndose en forma de lágrimas carmesí. Se giró, observándolos con aquella expresión fría, el olor a la inocencia y el miedo le provocaba querer comerlos.

Sus instintos salieron y aquellos ojos tranquilos destellaron en un brillo diferente.

—Lo siento ...

Y él estaba hambriento.

Se lamentó mientras la iglesia ardió en llamas negras.

* * *

Todoroki llegó al recinto, tocó la puerta y esperó una cordial invitación de Midoriya que lo animará a entrar. Sólo hubo silencio y su respiración acompasada que empezaba a volverse pesada, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre seca.

Nada, otra vez lo intentó y su respuesta fue lo misma.

Esperó paciente atrás del umbral por un periodo de quince minutos, cuándo se aseguró que Midoriya no iba a abrirle, Todoroki posa la mano en el picaporte.

—Disculpa la intromisión —murmuró, atravesando la puerta sin necesidad de una llave y colándose entre las sombras. Una vez estuvo del otro lado de la habitación el Hellhound se sacudió con su enorme cuerpo cuadrúpedo, moviendo tanto las orejas grandes y la enorme cola. Los ojos pasearon por el lugar, verificando que estuvieran solos hasta quedar sobre la figura aglomerada en sábanas, éste gruñó por la intromisión y dio la vuelta para darle la espalda con confianza.

En Todoroki algo ardió, y no eran sus llamas que estuvieron calcinandole en la tarde. Midoriya llegaba a ese grado de confianza con él.

Todoroki pensó que era irónico que le diera la espalda a un demonio.

 _Un demonio como él._

Dio un paso, sus mullidas patas calcinaban la alfombra estampándose como huellas impregnados de olor a azufre y hollín. Todoroki quedó cerca de la cama y dio un bostezo largo, los colmillos grandes y filosos se mostraron. La nariz quedo superficialmente adherida a la sábana y empezó a olfatear hasta encontrar la mano de Midoriya que se encontraba oculta bajo la almohada, dio un lamida, luego otra, empezó a repartir grandes llamadas de atención hasta que escuchó la queja del de cabellos verdes.

Shouto cierra los ojos, cuándo Midoriya se mueve bruscamente, indicando que se ha despertado.

Dejo su forma demoníaca, y sólo estaba el chico de cabellos de dos colores. De rodillas sobre la cama y sosteniendo firme la mano de Midoriya entre las suyas.

—Maté a alguien —susurró, esperando haber despertado al pecoso, sin embargo, Todoroki obtuvo una vista de esos ojos verdes.

 _Hoy se siente mal consigo mismo._

—¿Eran niños? ¿Mujeres? ¿Ancianos?

 _Todos._

Su dueño tiene gracia, su dueño sabe lo que lo molesta. Pudo ver a través de él, Todoroki se preguntó si ese efecto es una virtud de su contrato o simplemente es parte de su encanto natural.

—Tal vez.

Respondió no muy seguro de si mismo, obtuvo otra vez una fortuita caricia que está carcomiendo todas las ansias que estaban sobre su corazón. Todoroki se apoyó mejor sobre la cama. Tiene sus ojos sobre Midoriya que parecen adorarle con el paso del tiempo.

—¿Te hicieron algo malo?

Tododoroki pudo mentir en ese momento. Alguna falacia cruel tuvo la oportunidad de ser expulsada, como si lo molestarán, como si tocaron su collar, pero él sabía la verdad. Simplemente estuvieron ahí, en el momento menos indicado cuándo era un carnívoro y le faltaba raciocinio.

—No.

Se quedaron en silencio, analizándose y teniendo el silencio como el único profeta entre ellos. La respiración de Shouto se va haciendo más pesada, quiso obtener el cielo, a pesar de ser un demonio.

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó Midoriya con voz comprensiva. Sus dedos se delinean por su mejilla pasan por su barbilla y ahí se estacionan al colocarse bajo ésta, Midoriya deslizó su dedo hacia arriba, obligando en consecuencia a también levantar la barbilla del HellHound.

Lo único que observó es esa sonrisa, algo tan humano.

Algo que no es él.

Todoroki se sintió mal, él no tiene perdón y aún así lo busca.

—No lo sé —dijo, comenzando a sumergirse en su veneno. Sus entrañas empezaron a quemar, la idea de probar el cielo, es repugnante, pero le agrada muy en el fondo. Rechazó su naturaleza,

—Shouto vamos a dormir —masculló el pecoso. Ya es demasiado tarde, Todoroki lo supo y sintió todavía la sensación palpitante que entró como un cuchillo, se negó a obedecerlo a pesar de que era parte de su contrato.

—Llévame a la iglesia mañana.

Midoriya se desconcertó por su pedido, pero trató de no demostrarle.

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó Midoriya.

 _Hoy se siente mal persona_

—Sí.

Fue lo único que contestó el HellHound, esperando a que Midoriya volviera a dar la siguiente orden de que fuera mañana a la iglesia. Esperando que le diera algún motivo para justificarse de tan primitivo comportamiento. Sin embargo, sólo recibe una risa que le heló la piel.

—Estás mintiendo.

Todoroki guardó silencio, ahogándose entre sus propios pensamientos. Esperó algún reproche de Midoriya, alguna burla.

—Pero te creo Shouto —habló de nuevo, su voz resuena en parsimonia y ahoga todas las dudas que él tuvo de antaño. —Estás arrepentido —ordenó.

El demonio afirmó, regocijándose en esa sensación de paz que sólo las manos de Midoriya pueden traerle. Pero no se sintió bien consigo mismo, Todoroki se apegó un poco más a la orilla de la cama, mirandole, esos ojos de dos colores brillan.

Midoriya puede saborear el fuego.

—Necesito una penitencia —pidió.

 _Hoy quiere el perdón para sentirse mejor._

Midoriya guardó un silencio largo, después habló con la misma voz comprensiva.

—Sólo entrégame tu vida, será parte de tu pertinencia.

—Eso haré.

Cerró los ojos, y las manos de Midoriya viajaron a sus cabellos, dándole entretenidas caricias que lograron calmarlo.

 ** _Amen_** , escuchó a lo lejos. Las campanas de la iglesia de la tarde retumbaron con fuerza. Escuchó el coreo de la gente, dando esos cantos religiosos que le aceleraban el corazón, pero fue lo único que se grabó en él en vez de sus gritos.

 ** _Amen_**

En vez de sus llantos.

 ** _Amen_**

En vez de sus ruegos por misericordia.

 ** _Amen_**

En vez de su miedo.

Todoroki comenzó a comprender el porqué la gente estaba tan obsesionado con ese tal dios y el porqué desesperadamente necesitaban ir a diario con él. Entendió porqué la gente quiere ir a la iglesia. Un dios bondadoso que ofrece misericordia, alguien que les cree sus mentiras.

 _Te doy una vida inmortal, pero entrégame todo lo que eres._

Y sólo tienes que serle leal.

Todoroki pensó que es parecido a su contrato que hace con Midoriya.

—Está bien, te perdono.

Y que éste volvió a hacer efecto; vida inmortal era ésta, y su dios bondadoso era _Midoriya_.

—Gracias.

—Te perdono.

Susurró Midoriya y en Todoroki eso se quedo grabado.

 _¡Aleluya hermanos! ¡Aleluya!_

 _¡Pidamos perdón por nuestros errores!_

 _¡Dios siempre bondadoso nos abrirá las puertas!_

 _¡No teman pecar!_

 _¡Digan conmigo, hermanos! ¡Díganlo!_

—Amen —susurró el Hellhound mientras rebuscaba la mano de su dueño. Una vez que encontró, la colocó encima de su cabeza, ya que quiere sentir los callosos dedos de él sobre su cabello, se recostó cómodamente sobre la cama, otra vez. Sintiéndose bien consigo mismo.

Todoroki se siente humano, se siente puro.

Le agradaba esa sensación de no ser temido.

Le agradaba la sensación de tener una inglesa cuál regresar.

Le agradaba la sensación de mentir y que Midoriya le creyera.

 _Le gustaba la sensación de ser perdonado a pesar de hacer cosas malas._

Midoriya con una sonrisa le da un vistazo efímero al demonio en la orilla, recostado, ya empezando a dormitar. Está con la respiración sosegada y eso sólo le indicó que ya se ha dormido por completo. Midoriya zozobró la mano libre por su cama hasta capturar la mano libre de Todoroki, una vez que la tiene entre sus manos, llevó esas manos llenas de sangre a sus labios.

Depositó una inocencia.

Un sutil roce, no hay nada más inocente que un demonio queriendo ser perdonado.

Besó, un beso inocente, postrándose como un dios ante su perro que alababa sus mentiras.

—Amen. —También respondió, ya era hora dormir.

 **Nota finales.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
